Runaway Spike
"Runaway Spike" is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. Summary The Rangers battle the Nighlok Duplicator that creates mirror images confusing them; Spike looks for a job to help Uncle Bulk. http://www.samuraicast.com/episodes/episode.php?episode=9-runaway-spike Synopsis At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred drinks his medicine. He believes that Dayu won't return. Octoroo reminds him at he broke her harmonium. Serrator introduces his latest Nighlok, Duplicator. Master Xandred is skeptical about the Nighlok's ability. At Bulk's Garage, Bulk and Spike continue their training. Spike grabs an envelope and learn that their rent is overdue. Spike watches as Bulk struggles with the piggy bank. In the morning, Bulk leaves a note and leaves the house. In the forest, Deker and Dayu wait for Serrator. Deker wants his sword to be repaired. At the Shiba House, Antonio delivers the fish for his friends. Mia is ready to make breakfast for everyone. Uncle Bulk wakes up to find their mascot with a letter tied to it. It says "samurai work together, don't worry about the rent". Spike is busy looking for jobs. His first job is to help an old woman with her lawn, but Spike accidently puts a stream of water on the woman and is unable to turn it off, resulting in him being fired. His second job is being a valet driver. A guest appears and he is to drive the car. Too excited to control himself, Spike crashes the car into a nearby restaurant area and is fired. His third job shows him making an explosion and results on him being fired again. He looks at some workers. Duplicator appears and then scares the workers, in which they flee. The Rangers appear and Mia tells Spike to run away. But Spike is too depressed to and doesn't listen to her even though a fight is going on. Duplicator duplicates himself, creating many copies of himself to weaken the rangers. The copies manage to defeat the Rangers. Duplicator then dries up, saying that "it isn't cool" and retreats back to the Netherworld. The Rangers then go back to the house, while Mia goes to Spike. Mia talks to Spike, who tells her that he has been fired from three jobs today and he is a "samurai". Mia then tells him to never give up. Back at the Shiba house, the Rangers are busy deciding how to make a plan to defeat him. Mia arrives and then tells them that Spike wanted to be a Samurai. Then, Jayden decides that they will use the LanternZord to erase Duplicator's copies and then waits for Duplicator to strike again, which he does. It is nighttime outside, and Duplicator then finds himself fighting the Rangers again. He duplicates himself, but the LanternZord isn't ready yet to blind them all out. The Rangers begin to get overwhelmed and then Antonio tells LanternZord that he can do it and it shines its light brightly, erasing all the copies. Jayden then hands Mia the Black Box, and then after a quick move, Duplicator is destroyed. He comes back as a Mega-Monster. Meanwhile, Bulk is going to look for Spike, and he finds him as a security guard and they rejoice happily. The Rangers then use the Claw Armor Megazord and then Duplicator copies himself multiple times. LanternZord quickly destroys them and after Pink Ranger powers up to Shogun Mode, Duplicator is destroyed. Antonio is then seen fishing in a dock. Bulk and Spike are then discussing about Spike's jobs and Mia comes to them. Mia then tells them that Antonio is looking for people to work for him. They go to him and Antonio lets them work for him. Bulk and Spike quickly catch six fish for each of them, and Antonio doesn't have any. He then feels a bite, and catches a boot which he was looking for. Spike and Bulk then laugh at him. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Rick Medina as Deker *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Joel Tobeck as Duplicator (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *John Glass as Mr. Escargot *Mandy McMullin as Mrs. Dagget *Robert Mignault as Boss Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Spin Sword - Dragon Splash), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Airway), Super, Turtle (Super Airway), Super Samurai Combination, Shogun *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword - Forest Vortex), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Sesimic Swing), Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Gallery SS_Super_Pink.jpg|Super Pink Tumblr Shogun Pink.jpg|Well, that was unexpected Runaway Spike.jpg|Runaway Spike Notes *Rick Medina (Deker) has been restored to the opening credits. *One scene Duplicator says "There's more to me than meets the eye!". This is a reference to the famous line from the Transformers series. *Mia is now the second Ranger who's used Super Samurai Mode the most. The first being Jayden. *Debut of Antonio's first attack of the "Flashing Strike" using the LightZord. *Debut of Mia's first Shogun Mode transformation, making her the second Shogun Ranger to appear. The first being Jayden in The BullZord and Kevin's Choice. **She is also the first Pink Ranger to have a power-up similar to a Battlizer. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai